All That Glitters Is Not Gold
by GoreWhore2014
Summary: As Gadreel heals Sam, he finds love for the first time in Spencer's eyes. But when Spencer hears about this angel, Gadreel, she's secretly in love with him. Dean and Sam face the drama between the two. That is, before Metatron killed Dean and turning Dean demon. Aria tries to help the situation but also gets sucked into the drama, Spencreel.
1. Chapter One

**Hello Boys Dolls! Gotta love a Supernatural fic ;D I do not own any of the *cough* beautiful *cough* actors. I do own the plot. Takes place after Gadreel enters Sam in order to heal him from the Three Trials. My friend, Brisa and I, wrote each other 4 weeks worth of fics. This is all my mine and she has her's that she'll post. Her character is Spencer Hastings and mine is Aria Montgomery from PLL. Check out her work: Multiple Fandom Fangiirl. These are very short chapters due to Instagram's word limit. Enjoy ;D**

 **Chapter One**

Dean walked beside Sam..er..Gadreel? Gadreel in Sam's body. Dean prayed to the angels to help Samuel Winchester. Sam took on the Three Trials to shut the gates of hell but stopped by Dean. Gadreel was the only angel to answer his prayer. He quickly accepted Dean's request to heal Sam very slowly.

They walked out of the hospital, watching cops enter the building.

"Gadreel turned to Dean. " Just know if Sam finds out about my existence, he will cast me out."

"We just won't tell him. Same goes for Spencer. She'll have my ass for this." Dean looked around.

"Don't worry. I'll try to act like Sam when she's around. Who is this 'Spencer?'" He turned to Dean

Dean sighed and laid his hand on Sam's shoulder. "His wife. And trust me, she scares me a little."

Gadreel returned them both to the bunker, being unnoticed by Spencer whom was making the group chicken vegetable soup.

"Spencer!" Dean yelled. "We're back!"

Spencer's face lit up and as she walked toward them.

Suddenly...something inside Gadreel grew aflame for this human. He couldn't stop staring at this human beauty. Her smile was flawless and her eyes took his breath away. Her perfect long, chestnut brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she ran towards him.

"I love you and I'm glad you're okay." She kissed him.

Gadreel could feel her love for him. No..her love for Sam.

Gadreel wrapped his arms around her and felt her heartbeat and the warmth of her body. "I love you too..Spencer" His breathing increased.

"I was about to make some food for us. I'm sure you boys are hungry." Spencer smiled at Dean.

"Yea, food other than that crappy hospital food sounds great. ." Dean smiled. "Thanks, Spence."

Spencer nodded. "It will be a while so make yourselves comfortable." She ran towards the kitchen in excitement.

"Take your time, beautiful." Gadreel smiled.

Dean grabbed Gadreel's arm and dragged him into the next room. "What the hell was that?"

Gadreel stared into the distance; shaking his head. "I...I don't know. I guess that's what Sam would say." He smiled at Spencer.

"Well, cut it out, man." Dean walked towards his room.

Gadreel looked around the corner and continued to stare. He could see her making food and smiling the pretty smile. He never felt the love of another human like she made him feel.

Spencer noticed Sam staring at her. "I can see you." She laughed. "Want to help me with something?" She smiled.

Gadreel smiled back. "What can I do for you, Spencer?" He walked towards her.

Spencer chuckled. "Okay, uh, cut some vegetables." She slid the cutting board towards him.

Gadreel picked up the knife. "Where are these vegetables?"

Spencer sat a carrot in front of him. "That's a start." She poured chicken broth into the big pot.

Gadreel smiled and nodded like an idiot. "Okay." He looked down at the cutting board quizzically.

Spencer stopped and watched Gadreel slowly cut into the long carrot. "Okay sweetheart." She took the knife from him. "I have to have dinner ready in twenty minutes. Why don't you wait in the room?"

Sam blinked his eyes. "Wait, in the room?"

Spencer nodded. "Yea, in the room."

Sam rubbed his eyes. "Right, in the room."

Spencer glanced at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

 _"I'll be back for you, Spencer..."_ Gadreel's voice echoed in Sam's head.


	2. Chapter Two

**I Promise**

After dinner, Spencer and Sam laid down together on their bed and watched TV.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" Spencer cuddled up to him.

Suddenly, Gadreel took over his body again then looked into Spencer's eyes. "I'm perfectly fine." He smiled.

Spencer smiled back. "Okay.." She kissed his cheek.

Gadreel became a zombie again. His palms were sweaty and his breathing increased. "Spencer, say you love me."

Spencer chuckled. "I love you?"

Gadreel smiled. "You have no idea how happy you make me." He brought her closer to hug her.

Spencer snuggled her head on his chest. "I'm glad everything worked out. Dean looks out for you very well."

Gadreel rolled his eyes. "Yea, anyway, how much do you love me, Spencer?"

"I love you a lot. What has gotten into you?"

Gadreel ran his fingers through her soft, brown hair. "I'm just glad to see you again."

Spencer smiled. "Me too. Promise you'll always be safe." She held her pinky out.

Gadreel grinned. "I promise. I'll always be by your side." He hooked pinkies with her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Never Forgive You**

After Sam expelled Gadreel from his body, Spencer beat herself up that she hung out with Gadreel, not Sam. After telling Sam about their weeks together, Sam forgave her for all the things they said to each other. He didn't blame her. She took it pretty hard. She was tricked. She felt like a fool. How did she not catch it sooner?

That night, Gadreel watched her sleep with deep sympathy. He didn't mean to hurt her. It just happened.

"Spencer..." He touched her cold shoulder.

Spencer gasped as she quickly stood up. "Get out of here! I don't want to see you again! You're an asshole!" She could feel herself on the verge of breaking down.

Gadreel frowned. I'm sorry I deceived you. But that's how I really felt inside Sam. That was all me. I really, really like you, Spencer. I've had deep, unexplained feelings for you." He held his pink out. "I promised to always be beside you. I don't break promises." He walked towards her. "Will you forgive me for the things I've done?" He gently touched her hand.

Spencer quickly pulled her hand back. "I will never forgive you. You really hurt me, Gadreel."

Gadreel sighed. "It was unintentional. Say you love me."

"Get out of here!" She yelled, as she sat on her bed and began to tear up.

Gadreel nodded. "Okay...If that's what you want."

By herself, Spencer openly admitted that she had feelings for him. She made him leave because she let nobody see her cry...


	4. Chapter Four

**You Kept Your Promise**

Gadreel left the Winchesters alone. For weeks. He would always hear Spencer calling for him but he ignored her. He felt bad for being aloof from her. His heart soared for her. But Spencer made it crystal clear that she didn't want to see him again.

Gadreel disliked with being with Metatron sometimes. By now, he already killed Kevin Tran as Spencer watched in horror. Without Metatron talking to Gadreel, he surprised Gadreel by kidnapping Spencer to get answers on Castiel's whereabouts.

Gadreel walked into Metatron's office and saw Spencer tied up to a rolling chair. Metatron inflicted bruises and blood ran from her nose.

"What is this?!" Gadreel's voice boomed.

Metatron chuckled. "Gadreel, how nice of you to join us."

Gadreel walked towards her. "This is no way to treat a human female."

Metatron giggled with glee. "She's a bitch. She won't tell me anything. She's no use to us. Kill her, Gadreel."

Gadreel's eyes watered. "I shall not kill Spencer."

"Boo-freakin'-hoo! Do it or I'll kill you!" Metatron handed him the angel blade.

Gadreel held the powerful blade in his hand. He looked at Spencer, who struggled to become free. He walked towards her, sweating as he did when they first met. And there it was. The memories and feelings came reeling back.

Gadreel turned around and stabbed Metatron in the shoulder.

Metatron screamed and fell to his knees. "GADREEL!"

Gadreel untied Spencer and held onto her. "Let's go." He transported them into her room, in the bunker.

"My Spencer, are you okay?" Gadreel examined her wounds.

Spencer couldn't speak. She wanted to say something but couldn't. "You..you stabbed him."

"Yes and now I put you in more danger. How can you stand me?"

Spencer hugged Gadreel tightly. "I might have gotten mad at you but..."

Gadreel hugged her back. "But..?"

"You saved me. You may have pissed me off but I can't be mad at. Honestly...I love you."

Gadreel's cheeks glowed red. "You're just saying things from blood loss. Let me heal you."

Spencer chuckled, moving his hand away. "I'm serious. You kept your promise. That's more than anyone else could say." She cupped his face and kissed him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Safe and Sound**

Gadreel blushed. "Spencer..." He touched his lips. "You kissed me."

Spencer frowned. "Was it bad?" She felt embarrassed.

Gadreel put his hand over her cheek and kissed her back. "I love you..now you say it."

Spencer giggled. "I love you too."

Gadreel held her tight.

Sam turned on the lamp on the table in the next room. "Spencer?! Is that you?"

Gadreel vanished, leaving Spencer bloody and battered on the floor of her room. "S-Sam." She quickly rose.

Sam ran to her and hugged her. "What happened?" He examined her.

Spencer sighed. "Metatron tried to get information out of me about Cas."

"How did you escape? Who saved you?" Sam tucked her hair behind her ear.

"A nearby angel." She lied.

"Who?"

Spencer shrugged. "I didn't catch his name."

Sam nodded. "Okay." He led her to the table beside the stairway. "Let me find a med kit."

Spencer took a seat; wiping the blood from her nose. "I'm fine."

Sam quickly found the med kit in the kitchen. "I'm glad you're alright." He smiled; wiping away the dried blood.

Spencer smiled back. "Same."

That night, she couldn't sleep. Gadreel flew through her mind. His charming personality, his flawless looks, and soft lips. Did she truly love him more than Sam Winchester? "Gadreel.." She prayed.

No reply...


	6. Chapter Six

**What Do You Know About Love?!**

It all started with Metatron. Because of Gadreel's loyalty to Spencer, it cost him.

Metatron slowly sliced Gadreel's left cheek.

"Stop!" Gadreel breathed heavily.

Metatron snickered. "Oh, it's far from over. Where does your loyalty lay? With that twig friend of Aria's? Spencer is her name, isn't it?" He loathed that name.

"You don't understand our relationship." He said underneath his eyebrows.

"Oh, I understand perfectly! You sacrificed Kevin and the others just to turn your back on me?!" Metatron punched him. "I told you I would kill you..."

Gadreel could hear Spencer's pristine voice. "Gadreel...please come back..."

Gadreel tried to struggling. "Metatron, let me go!" He yelled.

Metatron scoffed; rolling his eyes. "Or what?" You're gonna play hero now? Spencer loves Sam! The only reason she likes you is because you saved Sam from dying! Get that through your thick skull!" He punched him again.

Gadreel spit out blood. "You're lying! The feelings we have for each other are real!"

Metatron threw down his blade. "What do you even know about love?! You're never been in love! It's a cruel bitch that you wished you never met!"

"No. That was you. My Spencer is a precious human being. Sam doesn't deserve her! But...Spencer hasn't decided yet."

Metatron gritted his teeth. "You son of a bitch!" He punched him once again. "After this...I'm going after her and I plan on killing her in front of you...slowly." He laughed.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" He jerked.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Metatron knows**

Metatron snickered. "Buh-bye!" He left.

Gadreel's eyes glowed blue and his wings came out fully spread. "No one touches MY SPENCER!" He broke through the chains then weakly stood up.

"Gadreel..?" Spencer asked. "Please don't leave me alone."

Gadreel appeared in her room, looking down at sleeping Spencer. He sat next to her and put two fingers on her forehead to delve into her mind; where her dreams were.

Spencer was dreaming that she was in purgatory. She stood between three vampires while holding her blade.

Gadreel took Spencer's hand. "Spencer, this is a dream. Come with me." He lead her into safety for now.

"How did you get here?" Spencer asked.

"I'm in your mind. I need you to wake up. We need to talk."

Spencer looked up at Gadreel's wings then looked into his blue eyes. "Okay..."

/

After waking up, Gadreel explained how Metatron was after her after he was beaten. "We need to get the boys involved."

"Trust me, that's not a good idea. They will kill you. Have you forgotten what happened?"

Gadreel shook his head. "No, I haven't. But this is a dangerous situation."

Dean and Sam cleared their throats, standing by the doorway.

"Shit.." Gadreel muttered.

Gadreel was escorted to the foyer by Dean and the First Blade.

"What are you doing here?!" Dean yelled.

"I thought we told you to beat it." Sam added.

Gadreel sighed. "Listen, Metatron and I are no longer partners. I healed myself but he hurt me pretty bad. He wants Spencer now."

"Why would he want to kill Spencer? Just for knowing us?" Sam asked.

Gadreel looked at Spencer.

Dean and Sam looked at Spencer.

Spencer rubbed her elbow. "It's a long story."

Sam grabbed Spencer's wrist. "What's going on here?"

Dean stared down Gadreel, gripping the First Blade.

Spencer sighed; tearing up. "I can't say anything."

"Because we love each other." Gadreel blurted out. "Because Metatron knows about me and her."

Sam teared up. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled.

Spencer held him back. "Baby..please."

Gadreel's heart broke. "Spencer...tell him."

Sam looked at Spencer.

"Enough!" Dean yelled. "Why should we freakin' believe you? After all you did, you expect us to listen to you?!" With one swipe, Dean cut Gadreel's torso, exposing a blue light.

"Gadreel!" Spencer cried out.

Sam held Dean back. "Dean! Snap out of it!"

Gadreel laid on the ground, fighting for his life. How could Spencer not admit to their love?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Can't Love A Monster**

As soon as Gadreel woke up from Dean's anger, Sam threw a lighter down; creating a fire ring. A mystical ring that disabled angels from using their powers.

Gadreel looked at the two men, standing across from them. "Keep that monster away from me!" He wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Shut up." Sam said bluntly.

"Where's Spencer?" He looked around. "Did Metatron take her?"

"No, douchebag. She's safe; away from you." Dean kept the angel blade close.

"Sam should be keeping her away from you!" Gadreel pointed at Dean.

"Listen up!" Sam yelled.

Gadreel stood his ground; paying all his attention to him.

"You've done more damage to Spencer than her own family. You played with her feelings and now she doesn't know if she loves me anymore." Sam said; heartbroken.

Gadreel sighed. "When I was healing you, she told me that she loved me. It made my feelings true. When I got cast out, she was upset, yes. But when I saved her from Metatron, I proved my love was greater than Metatron. We even kissed." He smirked.

Sam took the blade from Dean's hand, almost throwing it at him.

"Sammy!" Dean took the blade back. "We are here for small talk."

Sam chuckled. "Spencer doesn't love you. She loved you for what you did for her. There's a difference."

Gadreel laughed; shaking his head. "I don't believe that."

"Well, believe that. You're getting obsessive. Spencer isn't yours. Get over her."

Gadreel scoffed. "I can't."

"Too bad." Dean blurted out. "You're way out of her league. She hates you. You killed Kevin. How do you expect her to like you?"

Gadreel was lost for words. "But...we kissed." He looked at the ground.

"She was delusional. Ask her yourself." Dean turned his head. "Spence!"

Spencer walked towards them, clasping her hands together over her heart. "Gadreel...I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean to play with your feelings like that. I didn't mean to kiss you. It was a mistake. You need to go somewhere else. Other than here." She broke eye contact with him.

Gadreel frowned. "I shouldn't have save you, you ungrateful-"

"Hey!" Spencer interrupted him. "Thanks for saving me but I can't do this anymore. I love Sam. I can't love a monster." She held Sam's hand.


	9. Chapter Nine

**It's Over**

Gadreel's eyes watered. "I'm not a monster. Please don't talk to me like that, Spencer. Surely you must feel the same about me. I had to do what Dean instructed me to do. Metatron told me that angels would go back to heaven as him as god. He needed my help but for the wrong reasons. I see that now. I never met for it to go this far with us."

Spencer looked down. "It's all over now, Gadreel. Please leave." Her voice cracked.

Gadreel sighed and looked to Dean. "Get rid of this circle. I'm leaving."

Dean extinguished the flames then Gadreel was gone in a flash.

Deep down, Spencer still had strong feelings for the angel. There was a time where she was in love because she felt protected with him. He saved her from Metatron. But Sam was first. She had to choose.

/

Gadreel sat the park, looking down at the ground.

Castiel appeared, standing in front of him. "Gadreel...brother.."

Gadreel looked up. "Castiel!" He stood up. "Why are you here? Haven't you heard Metatron is looking for you?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, but I heard you two are not partners anymore. I came to talk to you about Spencer."

Gadreel raised his eyebrows. "How do you know about her and I?"

"I can read minds. I heard your thoughts miles away." Castiel explained.

Gadreel sat back down. "I don't want to talk about it."

Castiel sat next to him. "I know but she still thinks about you."

"I don't care." Gadreel said coldly.

"But she thinks of Sam too. She is probably grateful and when you were inside of Sam, she did love you. When you got out, she saw how you fooled her. But she couldn't hate you. She's just in a bad place."

Gadreel sighed, looking at Cas. "It doesn't matter anymore. She told me to go, so I did. She loves Sam, not me. She did tell me she did but she was probably still dizzy from Metatron's beating. She had sparkles in her eyes when she kissed me. It's complicated." He looked at the children playing.

"Strange..angels don't much care for humans. Why Spencer?"

"When I first laid eyes on her, she was beautiful. I mean, I fell in love at first sight. She hugged me and it was...breath taking." He closed his eyes. "But it's over now."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Clarification**

Castiel laid his hand on Gadreel's shoulder. "You don't have breath because we don't need oxygen."

Gadreel raised his eyebrows; looking at Cas. "It's just an expression." He chuckled.

"Oh." Castiel sat his hand on his lap. "Anyway, what are you going to do?"

Gadreel shrugged. "I'm going to stay away form her. She doesn't need me. She's not praying for me anymore."

Castiel stood up. "Best wishes, brother. I will see you on the flip side." He left.

Gadreel shook his head. "Hanging around Dean too much." He said under his breath.

"Well, well, well." Metatron appeared next to him.

Gadreel quickly stood up. "Leave."

Metatron chuckled, "I'm not mad at you, Gadreel. In fact, I just want to chat."

Gadreel swallowed hard. "If it's about my act against you then-"

"Oh, no no." He patted the spot next to him on the bench.

Gadreel slowly sat down next to him. "Whatever it is, I won't be apart of it. I'm done."

Metatron sighed. 'But you'll get Spencer."

Gadreel's heart skipped a beat. "Spencer and I are a thing in the past."

"Are you sure about that?" Metatron asked.

"Of course I am. She made it perfectly clear."

"You should see her dreams. She's always in purgatory and you're always there to save her."

Gadreel looked at him; dumbfounded. "She dreams about that?" He grinned.

Metatron nodded. "Yea. Seems like she's still thinking about your bravery that night."

Gadreel's smile faded. "Why should I believe you?"

"Go talk to her yourself." He smirked.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

Ignoring Gadreel's question, Metatron vanished; sending Gadreel to the bunker.

" Hey, Sam! Where's the pie at, man?" Dean asked.

Gadreel quickly hid before Dean spotted him.

"Give me five seconds to cut it." Sam replied.

"That's five seconds too long." Dean took a seat. "Just bring me the whole thing!" He chuckled and took a sip of beer.

Gadreel spotted the beauty in her room; eating an apple and reading a book. His eyes lit up and his heart beat increased. This was suicide trying to talk to her. Especially if the boys were here. She would yell out for help. Would she? He quickly appeared beside Spencer. "Can we please talk?"

Spencer calmly looked to her right. "Why are you here? Didn't you get my message?"

"Yea, I get it but did you mean it when she said you didn't love me?"

"Gadreel..." Spencer laid her hand on his.

Gadreel moved his hand. "Tell me." He whispered.

Spencer frowned. "It's complicated."

"Yea, I know that, Spencer." Gadreel said coldly.

Spencer stood up. "Gadreel.." Her voice cracked.

Gadreel looked away. "Metatron told me that I'm always in your dreams. Me saving you from purgatory." He stood close to her.

Spencer had a disgusted looked on her face. "Creepy. Wait, you're talking to Metatron now?"

"He showed up and talked to me. Is it true? You dream about us?"

Spencer sighed. "Sometimes. Is that the only reason you came here?"

"No. I just wanted to know why you betrayed me like that in front of them. You're telling them what they want to hear. That's not right."

"Oh, are we talking about what's right and wrong here? How about you possessing my husband and using him to kill? That's not right." She crossed her arms.

"We all make mistakes. Why can't you give me a chance?" Gadreel asked.

"Gadreel, I did like you. But let's face it, you're an angel and I'm human. We cannot work out. I can't leave these boys just so you can feel loved."

Gadreel became enraged. "Fine. That's all I wanted to hear."

"Spencer, want some pie?" Dean entered.

Gadreel left Spencer before he entered. Spencer blinked then looked to Dean. "No. I'm not hungry. Those pies will go straight to your stomach."

Dean scoffed, drinking the rest of the beer. "Like I care. What are you, my mother?"

/

Meanwhile, Gadreel sat in Metatron's office. "Why are you helping me?" He asked again.

Metatron continued typing. "It's called a plot twist. My favorite." He chuckled.

Gadreel leaned back in his seat. "I'm done with them. I wish to be your partner again."

"Stop saying it like that." Metatron looked up from his keyboard.

Gadreel nodded. He was done with Spencer. He wanted to be on Metatron's side again. Spencer expected him to be the bad guy? Fine, he was the bad guy now.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Burn Marks**

Gadreel looked up at Metatron. "What's our next mission?"

"Well, my dear Gadreel," he took his glasses off. "Our mission is to try to get every angel on my side again. Everyone seems to think ASS-tiel is a better leader. So, we are going to the bowling ally to see our dear angel friend."

Gadreel nodded. "You think this will work?"

"Of course it will. I'm writing the story." Metatron snickered.

Gadreel transported them to one of the town's bowling ally. The two watched the slightly bald man throw the ball down the runway horribly but somehow made a perfect strike.

"Let me do the talking." Metatron whispered.

Gadreel nodded. "Okay."

"Friend!" Metatron walked towards him with Gadreel following behind him.

The angel shook his head. "Metatron, how...nice to see you."

"Let's cut the chase. How's about you join our team.. Together we can overcome Castiel, the loser."

The angel laughed. "Yea, right!"

Gadreel crouched down to Metatron's ear. "Do you want me to talk?"

"Hush!" Metatron silenced him.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal. If you win, I'll join your team. If not, don't bug me anymore."

Metatron clapped. "It's a deal."

 ** _1 HOUR LATER_**

"Better luck next time!" The angel laughed and pointed at him.

"Well...that worked out well." Gadreel smirked, trying not to laugh.

Metatron grunted in disappointment. "Moving on.." He said through his teeth.

"Hey Metatron!" A man yelled. "This is for Castiel!" He ripped his shirt open and showed the bloody symbol on his belly.

Gadreel covered Metatron from the explosion; hurting himself in the process.

/

Sam, Dean, and Spencer were the first people on the sight hours after it occurred.

"Then the guy stabbed himself and a ray of light expelled, killing everyone around him." The policeman explained. "This is the second strange light in this town."

"Any outside witnesses?" Sam asked.

"Yea, a homeless man said two people escaped. A short, fat man and a tall, blonde who had wicked burn marks."

Spencer bit her nails. _"It was Gadreel who was hurt."_ She thought. " _What have I done? He's not him anymore. Defending Metatron and burning himself? That's what he did with me. Unlike the burns, it must have hurt like hell in the inside..."_

Dean and Sam looked at Spencer.

Spencer looked back at the boys. "Uh, give us some time, officer." She told the man.

Sam and Dean took Spencer into another room.

"Gadreel and Metatron were here?" Dean asked.

Spencer nodded. "Sounds like them. Gadreel must've gotten burned pretty bad to protect Metatron. Remember the message he sent to Castiel to make the other angels desert him? Gadreel is hurt. Another angel committed suicide last night."

Sam sighed. "You need to tell that damn angel to stay away from us."

"Yea. The next time I see him, I'm going to beat the grace out of him." Dean added.

"Okay, fine!" Spencer sighed. 'I'll talk to him about all this. There's got to be an explanation for this. He's either on our side or not."

Sam nodded. "Good."

/

That night, Spencer sat on her bed and prayed to Gadreel. "Gadreel, please visit me. I need to know what happened."

Gadreel appeared behind Spencer. "I heard your prayer." He said, hiding his seemingly burned face.

Spencer slowly got up and gently guided his chin towards the moonlight. "Oh..." She sighed.

Half of his face was burned red, along with his entire back.

"Why would you do this?"

Gadreel looked away. "I protect the ones I care about."

Spencer chuckled. "Don't tell me that. You don't care about Metatron. You did this to hurt me, didn't you?"

Gadreel ignored her.

"Castiel lost every angel thanks to Metatron. You need to tell the other angels the truth."

"I cannot do that." He said harshly.

"Why?"

"Because if I betray him again, he will hurt you. I do not want that for you, Spencer."

"Please.." Spencer begged. "Take Castiel and go tell the others. Explain how Metatron took his grace."

"I cannot take him anywhere. I'm no longer talking to anyone."

Spencer sat him down on the bed with her. "Don't worry about the boys. They will understand. I'm the one you need to convince. Help us in this fight. Don't be the bad guy."

"I already am." He almost yelled. "I'm a monster, remember?"

Spencer's eyes watered. "I didn't meant some of the things I said. You're a brave angel and I know there's good in you somewhere. If you give us information, I'll make it up to you somehow."

Gadreel sighed. "I promised to stay by your said and I will. Just.."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**#TeamFreeWill**

Spencer blinked. "Just..just what?"

Gadreel laid his hand on her knee. "Just know that whatever will happen in the future, just know I was doing the right thing. I want to be on your side again. The boys won't like it but I'm the best they got to take down Metatron."

Spencer nodded; assuming the worse. "The boys will eventually accept your help. Metatron is their only target."

Gadreel nodded. "I can't visit every angel but I can take Castiel to where Metatron is hiding out at."

Dean and Sam walked into Spencer's room.

"Gadreel, you're here." Dean said.

Sam cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

Gadreel gently held his face. "I'll be fine. I can't heal this wound just yet."

Dean took out his phone. "Have you seen this?"

Gadreel sat Metatron healing a person on camera, making him famous in the town.

Gadreel shook his head. "No..." He looked up at the boys. "Spencer and I were talking about taking Castiel to Metatron."

"And you think that's a good idea why?" Sam crossed his arms.

"All his followers are there. We won't do anything. I won't let Castiel do anything."

"Will you take us?" Spencer asked.

"I cannot risk any of you right now. This is a sensitive issue." Gadreel explained.

"He's right." Dean added.

Gadreel looked at the boys. "In the morning, Castiel and I will stake out. So..do we trust each other?" He asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "For right now." Dean replied first.

Gadreel nodded. "I want him dead as much as you do. I see his evil plans. But he has failed to tell me anything else like the details."

"It's okay. Thank you." Spencer smiled.

Dean and Sam thanked Gadreel before leaving them alone.

"Kick ass!" Spencer chuckled.

"Yes, kicking ass." Gadreel nodded.

Spencer hugged him gently. "I will make it up to you. I promise." They hooked pinkies. "Remember?"

Gadreel smiled. "Yes, my pinky promises."

Spencer leaned in for a kiss but Gadreel pulled away. "Enough, Spencer. Not again. I cannot take human emotions anymore." He vanished.

Spencer was left speechless. "But I love you.." She whispered.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Plan 'A' For Angel**

The next morning, Gadreel and Castiel were observing Metatron. Gadreel took him to a homeless gathering in a large back ally.

"He keeps healing the sick." Gadreel turned to Castiel.

Castiel nodded. "They think he's some kind of gift from god. This cannot go any longer." Castiel took a few steps forward.

Gadreel pulled him back. "Hey! Don't do anything stupid."

Castiel pulled back his trenchcoat from his grip.

"That's not a gift from god!" A man with red hair pointed out.

Gadreel and Castiel quickly looked to the man.

"Why can't you all see that this man is Metatron! He's an abomination!"

"An angel." Castiel whispered.

"Don't listen to him!" Metatron yelled.

"You're just jealous of his gifts!" A woman with blonde hair yelled.

"He's tricking all of you! Please listen!" He said as the homeless people surrounded him.

Metatron through a cover over the angel and yelled. "Defend my honor!"

All at once, the homeless people began beating the innocent angel.

Metatron threw the blade aside where a homeless man plunged it into the moving cover; making it less obvious that a ray of light was showing.

"Take me out of here." Castiel's eyes watered.

Gadreel took them both into the woods.

"I didn't want this to happen. First he turned the angels on me and now, making humans his slaves." Castiel sighed.

Gadreel shrugged. "That's why I cannot let Sam and Dean go near him. Spencer at the most..."

Out of pure anger, Castiel chuckled. "It's funny how you mention Spencer. It seems you care a lot about her then about Dean or Sam. By the way, have you bonded with her at all?"

Gadreel frowned, with a mean look on his face. "No because I was told to leave her alone. But after all this, maybe there will be a chance."

"NO, there isn't! Spencer is with Sam! Quit trying to interfere and keep your mind on Metatron!"

"Is that all you talk about?! Metatron?!"

"Yes because he's the target! Not Spencer! She's not as important in this situation!"

Gadreel shoved him back. "My Spencer is important! I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen!"

Castiel shoved Gadreel back. "Stop calling her 'My Spencer'!"

Gadreel tackled Castiel to the ground and grabbed his collar. "Everyone is important but Metatron will do worse to her because-"

"Because you love her!" Castiel finished his sentence.

"I do not feel love, brother!"

"Yes you do! You can only feel it when Spencer is near! When will you move on?"

Gadreel slowly got up. "I have moved on."

Castiel picked himself off the ground. "That's a lie. Gadreel, it's okay to feel. But it's not okay to feel love towards another taken woman. A human. You know that's forbidden."

Gadreel shook his head; almost in tears. "It's different with her. But I know Sam trusts me now and I can't risk it anymore. They are counting on me. I cannot feel love." Gadreel said coldly.

Castiel sighed. "Maybe we should go back to the others."

Gadreel nodded. "I agree."

 _Meanwhile at the bunker..._

"Is ketchup a vegetable?" Sam looked at the bottle.

"Hell yes." Dean replied.

Spencer popped a fry into her mouth. "If it was a fruit, you'd make smoothies out of it."

The two angels quickly appeared.

"What's the word, Cas?" Dean stood up.

"That's what you guys call me."

Dean sighed. "I meant with Metatron. Come on, dude. We've been through this before."

"He's using humans to serve him." Gadreel answered. "I should have seen this coming. We witnessed homeless humans killing an angel who tried to warn them."

Spencer stood up. "Then what's the plan?"

"There isn't one right now." Castiel answered quickly.

"I say we storm the place and take him on." Dean looked at Gadreel.

Gadreel rolled his eyes. "Surely you must know how stupid that sounds."

"Not really." Smarty Spencer walked to them.

"How so?" Sam stood next to her.

"The homeless people won't hurt us. Two of us could sneak past them while the other two distract them."

"But there's five of us." Castiel pointed out.

Spencer smiled at him. "I'm glad you mentioned that. You could find a way into heaven and talk to the others."

"Sounds like a plan." Gadreel approved.

"Who's the two who sneak past?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you and I will. Sam, take Gadreel and distract the people."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Say you're magicians. He's an angel, think of something."

Sam nodded. "I guess."

Spencer smirked. "We can meet up tonight. Gadreel, will you take us?"

Gadreel nodded. "Anything to take him down."

"Great! Meet back here in five hours." Spencer smiled at him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Magical Show**

That night, the four met at the gates of the homeless gathering.

Spencer nodded her head; examining the security. "Okay, distract them long enough for us to kill Metatron. You have the blade, Dean?"

Dean tossed the angel blade to her, hiding the first blade under his coat.

Spencer caught it then turned to Sam. "You and Gadreel ready to work together for once?"

Sam nodded. "Sure."

Gadreel chuckled. "This should be interesting."

Spencer nodded. "Okay, good luck." Her and Dean stood at the base of the stairs; ready for their cue.

Sam and Gadreel walked through the gate only to be stopped by the blonde woman.

"Who are you?!" She crossed her arms.

"We were sent here to entertain Metatron from-"

"You mean Marv?"

Sam and Gadreel exchanged looks then looked at the woman. "Let's go with that. We are magicians and we would like to show you our magic." Gadreel threw glitter in the air and showered the woman.

The woman smiled and clapped her hands. "Great! Over here." She lead them to the others.

"Marv sent us magicians!" The woman sat by the ones sitting down.

"Got any tricks?" Sam said through is teeth, faking a smile.

Gadreel raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "Disappear act?"

"Great." Sam cleared his throat. "People, listen to my voice! This man standing next to me will disappear before your very eyes!" Sam leaned in. "Spin around for us."

Gadreel sighed then did a little twirl.

"Close your eyes and in two seconds, he'll be gone." Sam smiled.

Dozens began joining in on the act.

"One..two! Open!"

The people opened their eyes and clapped with amazement.

"Oh! Where did he go?" Sam chuckled.

"Over here!" Gadreel waved across the lot.

Sam flung glitter at them. "Magic!"

Soon, a scream came from the main room above the people.

Gadreel disappeared then reappeared in the room.

"Don't panic! Anyone have any cards?" Sam chuckled nervously.

Gadreel saw Dean bloody and barely alive against a cargo box. Metatron had the blade close to Spencer's heart.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Gadreel pleaded.

Metatron chuckled. "Just try to save her!"

"Please..don't hurt My Spencer." Gadreel frowned.

Spencer stood and wept.

"Give me a reason not to!"

Gadreel looked down. "Because I love her." He looked back up. "I'll give you my grace for her safety." He offered.

"Gadreel, no!" Spencer cried out.

Metatron grinned. "You really love this human, don't you?"

Gadreel nodded. "I'll do anything for her."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A Deal's a Deal**

Metatron chuckled. "I'll take that deal." He threw Spencer towards him.

Spencer fell into his arms.

"Are you alright?" Gadreel looked down at her.

Spencer nodded.

"A deal's a deal." Metatron had a blade in one hand and a tube in the other.

Gadreel walked towards him.

"Gadreel, don't!" Spencer begged.

Gadreel turned his head. "I must do this for you, My Spencer."

Spencer said nothing but wiped her tears away.

Metatron sighed. "Chop, chop!"

Gadreel continued to walk towards him. He stood in front of him and tilted his head back.

Metatron made a small insertion. A blue light escaped and went into the tube. Metatron chuckled. "Thank you, Gadreel. Nice doing business with you." He disappeared.

Spencer ran over to him. "Why did you do that? I'm not worth it." She cried.

Gadreel hugged her. "I love you...that's why."

Spencer began chuckling. "Gadreel, you're complicated."

Gadreel smiled. "Humans are complicated."

"No one has ever done that for me."

"No one has loved you like I do. Did they?"

He kissed her.

"Spencer!" Sam called out.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Crazy In Love  
((intense smut of Spencreel))**

Gadreel and Spencer quickly separated.

Sam ran around the corner and saw Dean bleeding out. "DEAN!" Sam ran past them and held Dean's head. "Stay with me!"

Dean nodded slowly, unable to speak from his bloody and swollen jaw.

Spencer and Gadreel ran by his side.

"Gadreel, heal him!" Sam yelled at him in desperation.

Gadreel sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why?!"

"Metatron took my grace."

Sam quickly helped Dean up. "Gadreel, get Dean's other shoulder!"

Gadreel followed Sam's orders and helped Dean back home.

 _-One Week Later-_

Dean's disappearance took a toll on Sam. He trusted Gadreel and Spencer to look after the bunker while he searched for answers.

Spencer sat at the table, trying to find out more on the Mark of Cain.

"What on earth are you doing?" Gadreel said with a mouthful of sandwich.

Spencer chuckled, rubbing her eyes. "I'm looking up information. I see you found Dean's lunch meat."

Gadreel took a seat beside her. "It tastes so good!"

Spencer put her hair in a ponytail. "Yea, that's why humans love it so much. Glad you can taste." She chuckled nervously.

"Worth it." He held her hand underneath the table.

Spencer took her glasses from her face and turned her head towards him. "You think so?"

Gadreel nodded; wiping his mouth. "Definitely." He swallowed. "You're the only one I want. You're the only one I need."

Spencer blushed. "Ya know, Sam and I have been distant. He's been gone looking for Dean. This feels...weird. I'm still with Sam."

Gadreel let go of her hand and leaned back. "Sam hasn't been paying attention to you. In honestly, if he loved you, he would have taken you with him and sleep with you every night. You two are together and it's not right leaving you here..."

Spencer grinned. "I..I don't know what to say."

Gadreel moved the computer and books aside. He picked up Spencer and gently sat her on the table.

Spencer smiled. "Gadreel!" She giggled.

Gadreel and Spencer wrapped their arms around another. They began kissing and moving their hands down their bodies.

Spencer unbuttoned his white shirt and laid her hands on his chest.

Gadreel pressed his lips against her's an gently slid his tongue into her mouth.

Spencer moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

Gadreel picked her up and took Spencer to his room. He laid her down on her back and gently pressed himself against her.

Spencer began fully taking off his right shirt and exposed his ripped body.

Gadreel took off her shirt then her bra, exposing her perfect breasts.

Spencer smiled through their kiss. She slid off her pants then reached inside his boxers and slowly stroking his shaft.

Gadreel inhaled deeply. "My god.." He moaned as he laid on top of her.

Spencer guided his fingers near her clit. "In and out, baby." She whispered.

Gadreel followed her instructions, making Spencer tense.

She then guided Gadreel's erection into herself. She laid him on his back then rode Gadreel slowly.

Gadreel closed his eyes in pleasure. "Keep going.."

Spencer arched her back and went faster.

Unable to control himself, Gadreel laid Spencer on her back and thrusted himself deeply inside her.

/

Gadreel and Spencer laid in his bed. Their bodies were close and their relationship closer.

Soon, Gadreel's phone rang. He turned on the small lamp and answered Sam.

"Hello."

"Gadreel, what did you guys find on the mark?" Sam was calling from a phone booth.

Gadreel looked at Spencer then forward. "We're still looking."

"When you guys do, give me a call on my cell. I know where Dean is and I'll send Aria to talk to him." Sam hung up.

Gadreel put his phone down. "Spencer?"

Spencer began to put her clothes back on. "I know."

Gadreel chuckled. "More work?"

Spencer nodded, fixing her hair. "Ya think?" She left.

Gadreel sat and thought about Sam. He needed to go and he would have Spencer all to himself. But with his grace gone, who would do the task? Crowley would! He needed to find Crowley, ask to kill him for a price, and soon he would be alone with her forever.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Crowley; King Of Hell**

Later that evening while Spencer researched, Gadreel took a little stroll to a crossroad.

"King of Hell, Crowley. Show your face!" Gadreel called him out.

Crowley appeared behind him. "Ah, Gadreel. Heard you're not exactly you anymore. What's the deal with that?"

Gadreel sighed, turning around slowly. "I gave my grace to Metatron to save Spencer."

"Moose's gal? Does he know about that? Sounds like you like the gal." Crowley grinned.

"He doesn't have to know." He said seriously.

Crowley chuckled. "You two? I don't think Samantha would like that. Now that you're human, he'll kill you in a heartbeat if he were to find out."

"Enough!" Gadreel yelled.

Crowley sighed. "Why do you need me?"

"Kill Sam." Gadreel got to the point.

"Kill Sam? You're going to a dark place, Gadreel. And for what? A gal?" Crowley laughed. "You've already got rid of your grace and now ten years, your soul? If you ask me, stop encouraging her. I hate to say this but GET OVER IT! Go back to Metatron and get your grace back. You're treading on dangerous ground."

"So you won't do it?"

"No. Thank you for WASTING MY TIME!"

"Can you turn me demon?"

Crowley laughed harder than before. "Why would I do that?"

"Why not? It will be between you and I."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Go home, little angel." He disappeared.

Gadreel kicked the dust. "Damn you, Crowley!"

Spencer called Gadreel. "Come home. Sam has news."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Demon!Dean**

Sam, Spencer, and Gadreel met at the bunker. The two gathered around Sam's computer, watching Dean take down a guy at a convenient store.

"Watch this." Sam paused it exactly where Dean looked at the camera with black, soulless eyes.

Spencer and Gadreel gasped. "He's a-"

"Demon. Yea." Sam finished Gadreel's sentence; shutting his computer.

"We need him here." Spencer frowned.

"Yea, problem. A demon is inside him. I don't know how because of his anti-possession tattoo." Sam put his hands on his hips.

"Wait, so where is he now?" Gadreel asked.

"The Black Spur. Aria is looking after him. The thing is..he seems like regular Dean. Nothing is possessing him."

Spencer gasped in brilliance. "The mark! That thing won't let its owner die, right? That thing must be keeping him alive. A demon Dean."

"Spencer, you're a genius!" Sam smiled. "Let me call Aria."

Aria quickly answered. "YES?!" She tried to yell over the bar patrons boo-ing at drunk, singing Dean.

Sam had her on speaker phone. "What's going on?"

"Dean's singing. DEAN, GET OFF THE STAGE, SWEETHEART!" Aria yelled.

"Leave the man alone!" Crowley said in the background.

Sam looked at Gadreel. "Crowley is with them! Crowley took Dean when he turned all demon. Can you bring them all back in one piece?"

Gadreel nodded. "I'll meet Aria outside the bar. Want to go, Spencer?"

Spencer shook her head. "I think I'll stay with Sam tonight." She smiled.

Gadreel smiled back. "Okay. I'll be back." He took the Impala keys and left.

Sam got up slowly, avoiding his broken arm from hitting anything.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

Sam kissed her. "I'm fine. What about you? What did you and Gadreel do?"

Spencer instantly blushed. "We just did research and introducing him to sandwiches and burgers."

Sam smiled. "That sounds like it was fun. Hopefully, he will get his grace back soon. He has to move on from us, ya know?"

Spencer nodded. "Yea..."

Sam held her hand. "I'm sorry I've been really distant lately. You know I love you, right?"

Spencer squeezed his hand. "Of course I do." She hugged him.

Sam tucked her hair behind he ear and kissed her again, going towards her neck.

Spencer giggled. "Sam."

Sam lead her to his room and shut the door.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Plan B  
((A little Samcer smut is this chapter))**

Spencer quickly stripped to her bra and underwear while Sam took off his shirt.

"Oh, Spencer." Sam exhaled as he laid on his back upon the freshly made bed.

Spencer smiled; pulling off his pants and threw them aside.

Sam pulled her towards himself, letting her on top of him.

Spencer giggled as she met his lips and kissing him passionately.

Sam ran his fingers through her hair, slowly making his way to her hips.

Sam sat up and Spencer got on her knees. She slowly took his boxers off, exposing himself completely.

Spencer slowly stroked his shaft, sucking his erection with each pump.

Sam laid completely back. "Keep going.." He breathed heavily.

Spencer sped up her pace until Sam pulled her on top of him. Like a piston, she pumped up and down on Sam.

He finally laid her on her back and thrusted himself deep inside her.

"Sam!" She moaned, leaving scratches on his back.

 **Meanwhile...**

Aria and Gadreel stood outside The Black Spur, underneath the outside light post under a full moon.

"Metatron took your grace and you let him for Spencer's safety?" Aria asked, almost pissed off.

Gadreel nodded. "That is correct, sister."

"Dammit, Gadreel." She sighed, crossing her arms. "Spencer is MY charge. Why didn't you call me?"

Gadreel shrugged. "It all happened very quick. Anyway, I drove here on behalf of Sam and Spencer. I need you to lure Dean home."

"Lure him home? What do you think I've been trying to do? I can't get him out of there. He drinks all day then sings. Plus Crowley won't take his eyes off me because I might 'beam him back home, darling' and all the British noise."

"We saw him kick the shit out of some guy at the gas station. Where were you then?" Gadreel asked.

Aria crossed her arms. "Crowley wouldn't let me go with him anywhere. The mark is making him worse. I'm glad you came, brother, trust me. But there's nothing I can do to lure him back home."

Gadreel sighed, taking the devil's trap cuffs from his back pocket. "Make him drive you home. If Crowley has something to say, put him in the trunk." Gadreel winked.

"Where did you-?"

"Impala, of course." Gadreel smirked.

Aria giggled. "Tell Sam and Spencer we will be home soon. What are you going to do to him?"

"Maybe shoot some human blood into him. Sam told me that would be Plan A."

"Aria, baby! Get back in here! Round Two for 'Don't Go Breakin' My Heart'!" Dean shouted.

Gadreel sighed. "Mind sending me back?"

"I don't mind." Aria smiled, hugging him.

Gadreel hugged her back. "You were always the best little sister. I can't believe while I was in prison, I let you date Metatron." He handed her the Impala keys.

Aria punched his arm. "Shut up." She touched his shoulder, sending him a mile from the bunker.

Gadreel tried calling Spencer but not her or Sam would answer their phones.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Aria's Help**

On the way to the bunker, Metatron began walking behind him.

"Gadreel, my old pal." He grinned.

Gadreel stopped walking and his eyes widened. "Metatron." He turned around.

"Sucks to walk everywhere? Missing something?" He chuckled.

Gadreel continued walking. "Enough. Leave me alone and stop mocking me."

Metatron followed him again. "I know you weren't alone. Aria helped you, didn't she?"

Gadreel scoffed. "Jealous?"

Metatron rolled his eyes. "Please, she's old news. I heard she's in love with a demon now. Pathetic."

"That is not pathetic. She's doing all she can to bring Dean back to normal. All you've done was hurt her. Neglected her for God. You're mad because she's moved on."

"She broke up with me! Ugh, nevermind that. Let's talk about Spencer"

Gadreel quickly turned around. "Whatever you have to say about her, don't even think about it. I'm not interested in your opinion."

"Oh, I say differently. Let's think on this. She's alone with Sam, phones aren't being answered...need I go on?"

Gadreel's heart beat faster. "You followed me for too long. I don't want to hear anymore." He continued walking.

"Hard to swallow the truth? It's like taking a huge pill without any water."

"Ya know, you're becoming quite a bother. Mind flying somewhere else?"

"Angel pun? Really? Well, at least I can fly. Where are your tattered wings, Gadreel?"

Gadreel made two fists. "Stop talking."

"Oh yea, you gave them up for Aria's twig friend who is nailing your pal Sam right now." He chuckled.

Gadreel turned around and punched Metatron in the face; making him fall to the ground.

Metatron quickly healed his broken nose. "I can keep this up all night." He laughed, flinging Gadreel back.

Gadreel landed on his back. "Damn you, Metatron." He groaned.

Suddenly, Aria appeared behind Gadreel. "Brother, are you okay?" She crouched down.

Metatron scoffed. "Oh look. It's Ariana, came back to suck the fun out of our lives."

Aria helped Gadreel off the ground.

"Where's Dean?" Gadreel asked.

"Cuffed to the bar post outside." She frowned.

"And Crowley?"

"In the trunk." She instantly smiled.

"Helllllo?" Metatron snapped his fingers. "Conversation going on here!"

Aria stood in front of Gadreel. "Don't you have other people's lives to ruin? Get out of here, Megabitch."

"Or what?" He walked towards them.

Aria quickly touched Gadreel's jacket, sending them outside the bunker.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Spencereel Downfall**

Aria and Gadreel stood outside the bunker.

"I'll be back with the two stooges." Aria smiled.

"Good. Sam and I will inject human blood into him."

Aria frowned. "I just hope my Dean doesn't get too mad at me."

Gadreel quickly hugged her. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He'll thank you one day."

Aria nodded. "Hopefully. Can I walk you in?"

Gadreel nodded.

When Aria and Gadreel walked to the base of the stairs, Sam and Spencer walked out of their room; sweaty and guilty looking.

Gadreel and Spencer instantly looked at each other.

"What the hell?" Gadreel observed her.

"Gadreel, please!" Spencer took a few steps towards him.

"Don't! Touch me." Gadreel took a few steps back.

Sam looked at Spencer. "What the hell is going on here?"

Aria tried to change the subject. "I have Dean and get this, Crowley is in the trunk of the impala." Aria laughed.

The group ignored her.

"Spencer...tell me what's going on." Sam demanded.

Spencer looked at Gadreel then to Sam. "I can explain, sweetheart."

"I'm sure you can but I don't want to hear it." Sam snatched his jacket.

Gadreel looked away from them without saying a word.

"Aria, take me to my brother." He grabbed her wrist.

Aria glanced at Spencer before taking Sam.

Gadreel looked at Spencer before walking two steps up the stairs.

"Gadreel, let me explain!" She ran after him.

"What's there to explain?! I gave up my grace for YOU! And for what? So you can betray me? How could you?!" He flipped the table nearby with tears running down his face. "I thought you loved me."

Spencer sniffled. "He is my husband, Gadreel. I just wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry, Gadreel." Her voice cracked.

"I'm tired of hearing that word, Spencer! Ya know what? There's no point of me being here. I'm gone. Hope this was all worth it. You're just lucky Crowley declined my offer." He stormed out of the bunker without another word.

Spencer wiped her tears. "Offer..?" She grabbed her phone from the table.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Plan C For Crowley**

Aria took Sam to Crowley and Dean moments later.

Sam took a step towards Dean.

"I told you to stay away from me, Sammy." Dean jerked on his cuffs.

Aria stood a few feet away from Dean. "Sweetheart, please calm down." She said sweetly.

"Hello?! Space-invading Angel?! Get me OUT!" Crowley yelled, moving the impala back and fourth.

Aria banged on the trunk. "Hush!"

Suddenly, Spencer called Aria. "Yea?" She answered.

"Put Sam on the phone. He won't answer my calls." She sniffled.

Aria handed the phone to Sam.

Sam sighed deeply then took the phone. "What?" He said angrily.

"After you left, Gadreel told me he made an offer with Crowley."

"Yea, so?"

Spencer sighed. "Crowley REFUSED an offer. Here's the thing...it was about me."

Sam looked at Aria. "Get the bastard out of the trunk, Aria."

"Sam..?" Aria asked, unsure why.

"Get him out." Sam gave her the phone back.

Aria popped the trunk.

Crowley sighed, looking up to her. "Anyone but you."

Sam stood beside her; looking down at him.

"Moose! This gal is insane."

Sam quickly took Crowley out of the trunk and threw him to the dirty, dusty ground.

"Watch it! This is a new suit!" He spit dirt from his mouth.

Sam sighed. "Gadreel talked to you, right?"

Aria stood beside Dean; watching.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Angel boy? Yes..?"

"You want to tell me what that was?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Sorry, confidential with client only." Crowley smiled devilishly.

Sam removed holy water from his jacket pocket and flung some of it on Crowley.

"You son of a bitch!" Crowley rubbed his red, smoking face.

"I'm going to ask one more time! What did you and Gadreel talk about?!"

"Why should I tell you?" Crowley growled.

Again, Sam splashed him.

Aria ran to Sam. "Stop it!" She tried taking the holy water from him.

Sam pushed Aria to the ground. "Stop it, Aria!"

"Hey!" Dean's eyes turned black.

Sam continued to douse him in holy water. "I can do this for HOURS."

"Enough!" Crowley breathed heavily. "Angel b-boy wanted me t-to kill you! He was a joke!"

Sam looked at Aria. "Where is he?"

Aria quickly stood up. "I-I don't know!" She stuttered.

"Sammy! You better quit treating my angel like crap!" Dean yanked harder.

Sam looked at Crowley. "Put him back in the trunk, Aria. We're going back."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Trouble Has A Name**

The drive home with Dean was intense. Aria sent Sam back to the bunker with Spencer and Castiel. Cas said that Gadreel's essence was still inside of him which could find his location. Aria drove with Dean, who was cuffed to the handle above him.

Aria kept looking in the rear view mirror at him. Finally, she spoke.

"Dean.." She started.

"I don't want to hear it, Aria." Dean looked at her through the mirror. "I know you planned this."

Aria sighed. "I don't like this, Dean."

"I do!" Crowley said from the trunk.

"Hold tight." Aria told Dean before she hit a pot hole, making Crowley the top of the trunk.

"You little bitch!" Crowley said in a high pitched voice.

Aria smirked.

"Aria," Dean started. "I'm still the old Dean. I'm like Dean 2.0."

"No you're not. This mark is ruining our lives. It has to go."

"It can't!" Dean raised his voice. "There's no curing me!"

"That's not what Sam says." Aria glanced back.

"Sammy says a lo-Aria looked out!" Dean pointed at Gadreel, walking in the middle of the street.

Aria slammed on the brakes. "Gadreel!"

Gadreel kept his head forward, ignoring her.

Aria parked the car on the side then got out. "Get in the car, Gadreel! We're going to work this out!"

Gadreel spun around. "There's nothing to talk about!"

Aria ran towards him. "But there is! They are trying to find you right now because-"

"Because they want to kill me." Gadreel finished her sentence.

"Sam is pretty pissed. I can't believe you and Spencer would do such a thing."

"It's love, Aria. I know they're married but Spencer and I have been through so much. I was a fool. She swims through my veins now. She angers me too. I'm never going back again and Sam will never know the damage I did."

Aria sighed. "About that. Sam knows you went to Crowley about killing Sam."

Gadreel ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "No." He shook his head.

"Yea...and better me find you than him." Aria crossed her arms.

Suddenly, a powerful blast sent Aria 50 yards, making her body skid across the road.

Gadreel looked ahead and saw Metatron standing beside the Impala.

"Road rash!" He laughed then turned to Gadreel. "I heard you were looking to get back at Sam?"

Gadreel looked a step towards him. "Yes...?"

Metatron walked over towards Aria, bleeding onto the road.

Aria began sliding away from him weakly. "Metatron, no!"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Gone With The Wind**

Dean watched in horror. "Metatron! You son of a bitch! Don't touch her!" His eyes turned black.

Metatron picked Aria up by her hair. "You mean like THIS?!" He took out his blade from inside his jacket.

"Stop!" Gadreel cried out. "Just give me my grace back. Don't hurt her.

Metatron looked at him. "If I do that, that means I'll have freedom to hurt Spencer." He smirked evilly.

Gadreel looked at Dean, then took the blade from Metatron. "Now who's the one nobody likes?" Gadreel sliced Aria's throat; exposing a bright blue light.

Aria could hear Metatron laughing in her ear. "Gadreel..." She tried to breathe. "Don't do this. There's a good angel deep down inside of you. Redeem yourself!" She cried out.

Gadreel opened his mouth and inhaled her grace; making Aria pass out from the blood loss.

"NOOO!" Dean rocked the Impala back and fourth.

Metatron let go of Aria; making her fall to the ground beside his shoes.

Gadreel could feel her grace flow through his body. "Now for your precious Sammy and Cas." Gadreel stared at Dean.

"What about Spencer? Are you doing to hurt her too?" Dean asked.

"Of course not. I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE AND HAVE HER TO MYSELF!" He looked at Metatron. "I'll take you to the bunker."

Metatron clapped with delight. "Lead the way."

And just like that, they were gone.

Dean looked down at Aria's unconscious human body. He couldn't get out of the cuffs but he could surely break the handle. Dean tugged and yanked. "Don't give up on me, Aria! For the love of god...stay with me!" Dean yelled.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Broken**

Aria laid sprawled on the road, bleeding and in pain. She tried helping but that's where it got her. Graceless and broken.

"Sorry about this baby.." Dean told the impala before the swift yank free. He quickly opened the door and crouched beside Aria; cradling her head. "Aria, please wake up, baby. We have to get to the bunker. I've decided that I can't be this anymore." Tears feel onto her.

Aria flinched. "That tear went into my scar." She looked at him; smiling weakly.

Dean smiled and held her close. "Thank god."

"Don't thank him yet. W-We have to go. Gadreel will kill everyone there." She tried getting up.

"Whoa there, angel." Dean helped her up. "The bunker is hours from here. Cas!" Dean yelled.

Aria shook her head. "It's no use. He thinks you're still dark. Plus he's working with Sam to find Gadreel."

Crowley cleared his throat loudly. "King of Hell still in the trunk!"

Aria and Dean smirked at each other before opening the trunk to see Crowley's scruffy face looked up at them.

Aria sighed. "I need you to take us to the bunker."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to help y-"

Aria grabbed his suit collar. "You're going to help us, you bastard."

Dean pulled Aria away. "Crowley, if you value your freakin' freedom, you'll help us, dammit."

Crowley sighed. "I need this Devil's Trap to go then."

Dean moved Crowley around to find the paint remover. He sprayed the painting then with his sleeve, he erased it.

Crowley climbed out and adjusted his tie. "Shall we go or are we going to stand around and talk about how amazing our hair is?"

Aria dug into her pocket and fished out the keys to the cuffs. She unlocked Dean's cuffs and threw them into the trunk. "There's no time to lose."

"But..you can't leave my baby here." Dean whined.

Crowley and Aria looked at Dean seriously.

"Dean, get over it." Crowley whispered before transporting them outside the bunker.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Final Threshold**

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can go." Crowley gave them a friendly nod.

Dean nodded. "See you around." He yanked the door open.

Aria nodded. "We owe you one, maybe." She followed Dean inside.

"Bullocks I need a drink." Crowley muttered before vanishing.

By the time Aria and Dean reached the study hall, all hell broke loose.

Spencer sat against the wall in fear, Sam and Metatron were fighting, and Gadreel has Castiel on his knees with scars on his face.

"Stop!" Aria yelled.

Cas stared blankly at her. "Aria...you're human."

Metatron flung distracted Sam against the wall.

"Sam!" Spencer reached for him.

"I thought I took care of you, you parasite. Looks like I have to try again." Metatron cracked his knuckles.

Spencer gasped. "Aria, run!"

Metatron flung Aria back as well as Dean, whom was behind her.

Aria landed on Dean, whom landed on the stairs.

"You alright, baby?" Dean asked; helping her up.

Aria nodded, fixing her hair. "Sick 'em, Dean."

Dean's eyes turned black. "With pleasure." He growled.

"Dean, don't do this! You have to resist the darkness!" Sam cried out.

Dean looked at Sam sympathetically. "I have to, Sammy."

Aria stared at Gadreel. "I would like to have my grace back now, please." She walked towards him, holding her hand out.

Gadreel shook his head. "I don't think so, Aria."

Spencer stood up. "Gadreel, you have to stop this." Her voice cracked.

Gadreel looked at Spencer. "Spencer, please stay out of this." He whispered.

Aria chuckled. "I'm sorry but I wasn't asking."

Metatron looked at Dean. "I'm waiting, demon scum." He warmed his hands up.

Dean snapped. "You dick bag!" He ran towards Metatron in full speed, exchanging their damages.

Cas then flung Gadreel back against the wall, holding him there.

Aria ran past Castiel and stood by Spencer; locking arms. "Gadreel has to go. I need your help. Where's the angel blade?"

Spencer sniffled. "In the basement."

Aria shot a glance at Sam. "GO get it." She whispered.

Sam nodded and quickly tried to run away.

"Not so fast, pretty boy." Gadreel smirked, breaking Castiel's power.

Cas gasped. With his eyes still glowing blue, he looked at Aria. "Look what you've done."

Aria frowned. "Castiel, I'm sorry. Metatron took my grace from me. Please forgive me."

To Aria, getting Castiel upset meant the world to her. She felt like she let down her older brother.

Soon, Metatron held Dean down, holding his blade above him. "Goodbye, Dean-o!"

Aria jumped onto Metatron's back. "Don't!" She cried.

"Get off me, you bitch!" He rammed her against the wall.

Aria reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Gadreel's grace. She threw it onto the ground, letting the grace to flow through her.

Spencer's eyes widened.

Aria's tattered wings flung out as she healed herself.

Gadreel shielded his eyes.

Metatron scoffed. "Like I said, taking the fun out of everything! This isn't over, Aria." He left.

Aria and Gadreel were at a standoff. Both had their hands in front of them, aiming their angelic destruction at each other.

"Gadreel, you need to go. You're hurting people. You've become a monster." Aria scolded.

Gadreel clenched his jaw and looked at Spencer. "I HATE that word! Spencer, I didn't mean to.."

Spencer looked at Sam hiding behind the wall, blade at hand.

Castiel stood up behind Aria, breathing heavily.

Aria shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You betrayed us all. You've become nothing but a pain in our asses."

Gadreel looked at Spencer, out of options. "Do you feel that way?"

Spencer, still locked arms with her, looked away.

Dean weakly walked to Sam, standing beside him, holding his stomach.

Spencer finally looked at Gadreel, with tears in her eyes. "You've done too much damage. You confuse me, Gadreel." She wiped her tears.

Gadreel walked towards her. "My Spencer..." He reached for her.

"Just stop, Gadreel!" Spencer yelled; laying her arms beside her.

Sam quickly joined the group, standing beside Spencer and glaring at Gadreel.

"Just leave if you know what's good for you." Spencer said as Sam placed the blade in her right hand.

"You took advantage of my kindness." Aria placed her hands on her hips.

"I tried to warn you.." Castiel took a side step towards him.

"And I gave you a chance to leave before it got worse." Dean's eyes flickered.

Gadreel looked down as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Everything I've done, I've done for you!" His voice boomed. "I know I've made mistakes. Give me one last chance. I promise I'll.."

Spencer walked towards him. "I can't do this anymore, Gadreel. No more promises.."

 _"I Pinky Promise I'll Always Be By Your Side." Gadreel hooked pinkies with her._

"I've seen the violence you've done." Spencer stood chest to chest with him.

 _Gadreel tackled Castiel to the ground. "I can't forget about her, brother!"_

Gadreel shook his head, angry tears streamed down his red, flushed face. "I've done this all for you."

Spencer shook her head; placing her hand on his right cheek. "We've all made mistakes but you're the worse with them." She hugged him tightly.

Gadreel wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Please forgive me.."

Spencer cried more. "I-I forgive you." She whispered before plunging the blade into his back.

"Ahhh!" Gadreel cried out as his eyes and mouth expelled a white light.

Dean held Aria close as they all looked away.

A light blue Ora floated into Aria's mouth. Her grace was returned safely to her.

Spencer dropped the blade then covered her mouth.

Sam ran to Spencer and hugged her. "It's okay, Spence." He petted her hair. "It's all over."

Aria hugged Castiel. "We did it."

"Too close.." Castiel didn't hug her back.

"Oh, sorry." Aria smiled.

Castiel fixed his trench coat. "Now we go after Metatron."

That night, Spencer dreamed about being with Aria in their small car. Their hair whipping around as the windows were rolled down and 80's rock blasting. No more about Gadreel saving her from Purgatory. She didn't think about Gadreel anymore these days. It was like he left forever.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sure my friend, Brisa, is crying by now. Obessive over Gadreel but, hey, Tahmoh is cute c; Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. R &R :D**_


End file.
